


[PodFic]Teacup Tempest

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Wingwyrm's original summary: Naruto has been hiding something since the time she was ten. Now she's finally graduated from the Academy only to find that the guy she's sorta-kinda been dating is her sensei. And he doesn't know. All Kakashi knows is that Naruto is scarily familiar. And his girlfriend has secrets that he only thinks he knows. And once he knows them, he's upset and confused. And yet, he still loves her.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[PodFic]Teacup Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingwyrm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Wingwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingwyrm/pseuds/Wingwyrm). Log in to view. 



> This podfic was created with permission from Wingwyrm, who was kind enough to give me permission to record this. Two years ago. I can honestly say that this has been sitting on my hard drive for TWO YEARS unedited. I fail with the timely manner thing.....
> 
> So yeah sorry it took so long but here it is at long last!

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mmu1pf3wn4rsr5n/Teacup_Tempest.mp3/file).

Your browser does not support the audio element, but you can still [download this podfic](URL).

Also, the images in the banner are not mine.

The image of Hirohito and Kakashi is by [Kasanra](https://www.deviantart.com/kasanra) and can be found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/kasanra/art/Naruto-Chuu-Colored-285380554).

The image of Kakashi and Naruto kissing I found on [Fangirl6905](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fangirl6905)'s story [The Mute ANBU](https://www.wattpad.com/story/131542503-the-mute-anbu) which I haven't read yet but will soon (because KakashixNaruto!)

The Image of Naruto and Hirohito is by [jiejen237](https://www.deviantart.com/jiejen237) and can be found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jiejen237/art/Naruto-and-Hirohito-201900649).


End file.
